No More Heaven: ROCKIT
by Henry Homerun
Summary: Hail to the theif! Faithfully recovered from the feverish hands of sex fiends, fans, HERE IS YOUR STOLEN CHAPTER! Are you alone? Or do you have a partner...


He directs her to his Motel (and it _is _his, straight-up bought it and kicked everyone out) and's ready just to leave her in the lot-- Scarlet says, "Invite me in."  
_Oh dios mio,_ my lord,_  
Travis Touchdown can't_ believe _his luck!  
__She's all over him as soon as the door shuts, her lithe little strong body massaging his, her hands mad-combing the back of his head. She kisses him and he can't breathe- "Shinobu-chan…"  
__Santa Maria! My knees! She sets him straight, yanks his shirt off and bites at his lips.  
__Oh this is nice. Travis's heart's beating SO fast. Her thighs stroke him through thick denim. Her svelte waist- her hips and the tight muscles there at small of her back, jesus, he's making out with a _rocket _not an Earth-girl!  
__DAMN my _teeth_ are shivering  
__What did I do to deserve this? Oh God thank you, love ya big guy, thanks jesus! Owe ya one  
__She puts her hand… "God!" he moans.  
__It feels like floating but he's tripping as she leads him by his…  
_"_You forget how to use your legs? Have a seat big boy." He sits at the foot of the bed, she straddles his lap and claws through his hair, licking his lips and biting gently on his neck-  
_"_Mmmm yeah" he says. She's found his _real _hot spot and sucks at the hollow under his jaw for a while… he loves it-- she's sitting on what feels like a hot Maglight (one of the big ones that can take a roll from a semi-truck and keep shinin) in his jeans, she's burning for him pretty good-- gotta see his hips--  
__Damn you're cut, boy! "So fuckin hot Travis."  
__She pulls his hair. Tilts his head back to explore with her tongue, he likes that too, "You- mmm…you-" she doesn't let him speak, in complete control of his mouth, "you're so--"  
_"_Shut. Up." Really fierce kiss.  
__He's diggin she's so dominant, grabbing his shoulders hard and clawing his back, kneading his hips til they ache with pleasure. Making him gasp so she can kiss him deeper…  
__Scarlet's revved up, like a rushing Corvette ready to flip and explode, hot on how he's so submissive, she isn't even grinding on him and he's _trembling_. His hands move so slow and lightly… gracing her skin… ghosting it. __He hasn't even touched her breasts under the fabric yet. He sighs in the cup of her collarbone again and again, he seems to _want_ to take her shirt off, but all he can do is twitch at the hem--  
__The shirt gets a little above her navel and falls back, slips off his hands as he discovers the silky slimness of her torso again, sliding his fingers over her ribs, brushing the curve of her breast with his fingertips and hesitating…  
__She thinks, _you shy? I gotta do _everything…  
__He's statue-still as she pulls her shirt over her head revealing the most beautiful sight!  
Travis exhales. She's proud of his awe-struck look. She moves his hand onto the right one, and for the first time _he _leans up to kiss _her.

_Travis forgets about his rock of a hard-on between the velvet softness of her mouth and her sweet breasts so soft so fucking soft im fuckin drunk_

_She wants him to kiss her nipples and take her, but he's still too tender, Travis doesn't seem to mind being at the peak of a rollercoaster and not coming down.  
She's not the same way.  
She slides between his legs and unclasps his belt, he says, "Ah…" She tugs his jeans and boxers-waistband down an inch, he slips out of them.  
Travis looks down at his erection, bookended by Shinobu's perfect tits. Hold up I'm not ready…  
_I mean- I'm TOO ready!  
_Sparks land on his body when she puts her little hand on his cock and slides up his length… involuntary electric-reflex arches his back.  
He says oh! but he means don't!  
_Oh don't, you do that and it's over-  
"_Fuck!" She licks the moist tip of it, curves her lips-- "Yea- _fuck!"_ He bucks his hips away with a weak hand on her shoulder. "Ah wait- wait."  
__Her hand still loose on him, stern look --no _way _am I waiting!  
_"_Just give me a minute. To calm d--"  
_"_Take off your pants."  
__He does what he's told. She sits him back down and looks down on him... nude, bruised, getting an eye-full… she's so serious, she looks angry.  
__She whispers something so dirty in his ear, he doubts she really means it-- "I wanna watch you jerk off… Fuckin yank it."  
__She waits.  
__He takes himself in his right hand.  
__Tickling whisper, "You think you can do that? Not gonna cream-" she twists his nipple "-on the second stroke, are ya?"  
__WOAH  
__babe I love you  
__In his husky bedroom voice, "Whatever you want, kitten."  
_"_Lean back." Scarlet has her back against the glossy poster on the wall, she sneaks her hand under the waistband of her skirt and works her fingers, out of sight. He's got a nice stroke, light-throttle twist up and down, tightening on the head with a little pause every now and then, reaching the base, she can tell it feels good. His abs rhythmically define with every tense breath.  
_"_Faster. On your knees." He organizes his muscled legs on the bed and switches tempo, she says, "Yeah, fuckin get it-- unh…" Growling, kneading herself like dough, "Rip on it! …make some fuckin noise, Travis."  
__He shakes his head. Not a moaner?  
_"_You better say something, fucking skinny fuck-- don't argue."  
__He'll hiss a little, but if she thinks he'll ham it up by moaning when he doesn't feel it-- she's gonna be disappointed. He doesn't have her gift for obscene pillow-talk either, he says "Ah, come onnnnn."  
_"_Faster, yeah," til he's nearly there…  
__She commands, "Switch hands… hmm-nice..."  
__Her own hand is moving fast in the smooth wetness, stroking the side of the little button with the knuckle while the fingers play.  
He's working it, speeding up when she wants, watching her writhe on the wall, squeezing the head of his cock through the ring of his fingers like he's…  
_penetrating her over and over and _over  
She hears his breathing get slow and he says, "You're… gorgeous… ohhh fffffuuuck!"_ _she comes to him and meets him with a kiss-  
__lays him flat._

_She squeezes his member, it thrums in her hand like a tuning fork--  
__contracts as pure white hot raindrops gel on her hand.  
__Travis groans into her mouth, can't kiss back right this minute…  
__she kisses around his lips and cheekbones,  
__squeezing _so_ gently…  
__she holds his neck and whispers his name.  
__Shinobu moves down-  
__now Travis _knows_ she's had a man before-  
__she puts him in her mouth again-  
__she's gotta know it's all stingy… it _hurts_ after you cum-- oh man-- almost unbearable!  
More cruel than kind, her eyes on his face.  
_torture me, sugar--  
_Impossible to say anything like… "oww please…"_ _or, "no…!"  
He can't say her name. She says, "You like that baby...? __I thought so."  
She's got a predator's smile, can still hear his heart pounding. He's shiny in cold sweat, eyes closed with this _face_--  
like he's trying hard to remember something, can't, and it's really making him sad; trying to turn away but Scarlet doesn't let him hide his "oh" face... likes the way he bites his lip.  
"Look at you. You can't even move." Bet that felt good.  
_"_Oh. Damn." Gimme a minute…_

_***_

_More like five, but his strength returns and he knows what to do with it. He slides her skirt up after they suck face a little more and almost fucking blows his load again when he sees--  
"You weren't wearing pannies?! At the store?!"  
__She laughs at his pitch, "I took em off in the _car! _You don't think I'd fight in a skirt with no underwear, do you?!"  
_"_Well-" he caresses her inner thigh, the cable-thick tendon there, "Maybe?"  
_"_Oh my god Travis, you're crazy!" She giggles as he kisses a line up one caramel-thigh and down the other.  
_  
No pressure or anything… _just make sure you do this RIGHT.  
__Oh _fuck_ is it important you do this right!!!  
_No pressure.

_He kisses her where she wants it and she lifts up to him. He makes out with her pussy gently, then pressing her lips with enthusiasm… slow then firm, only using his fingers to stroke her wetness when his mouth leaves that spot. She wraps her hand in his hair and shoves him down. Meditating, he hums "ommmm" and she squeezes his head with her powerful thighs. She's jitterbugging, Travis helps her stay angled with his hands under her ass as he slides his tongue…  
_"_MMM! YES!" She spasms and he loses his place… upper lip on her clit and tongue just getting settled-in… "There huh?"  
_"_Yeah!"  
__He's muffled, "You like it?"  
_"_Unnnh-huh!"  
__He parts her legs to serve to her, kissing her clitoris at a ninety-degree angle from his first position. Works well, he doesn't have to do anything but press his front teeth against it, the flat-pearly smoothness just pushing it off-base the tiniest bit…  
__is _doing it…  
_She watches him suck his middle finger, he pops it out and winks, says "May I?"  
_"_If you don't I'll- ah _yeah!"  
_Bucking at the end of his face going oooh-oooh-oooh, he loves the way she begs his name over and over as he delves his finger into her rose-oil dampness, her heat--  
__Travis wants to fuck her brains out more than anything he's ever wanted, oh, right fuckin now  
__SUCH a strong urge just to bring his body to hers and thrust…  
__he could be in her so fast…  
__he'd give as soon as he entered, sure,  
__but so would she…  
__Travis feels fatter than usual, has to hold his throbbing hard cock (gotta wait pal)  
__He reaches up with a free hand, gropes her breasts together so he can stir both nipples as she rides his face-- monster mashes his mouth.  
__Scarlet doesn't moan, she's _yelling _his name- "Yeaaaah! Ooooh UGHNNNN! TRAVIS!" She gasps and calls him, crying Touchdown, oh Travis long as he chows down, trying to stick his whole face in there--  
__Her orgasm is amazing, she compresses his skull with her thighs, her pussy undulates around his tongue, she bounces on it as she groans better then any porno-slut and grips the bedcover with one fist. She's got her other claws deep in the skin at the back of his head-- he'd like to mutter "ow" --he's sure she's not even aware that hurts--  
__so he just sucks v slower and slower until Scarlet catches her breath. He moves his lips and tongue gently now, cooling down (he thinks), still riding the wave, she pierces his neck when he tries to sit up.  
_"_Ah! Scarlet--"  
_"_Don't stop!"  
Alright!  
He sucks hard on her mound then pushes with his tongue,  
pull…  
_push  
_and watches her slow-burn til she can't take it_.  
"You're so good ohhh _Travissss."  
__Her clit pinched between his pursed lips… then blanketed by his tongue. Soft, a pillow of a pucker to embrace it… __Travis sucks so lightly she can't feel if he's doing anything…  
__at all…  
__just slowly,  
__unhurried,  
__closing his mouth on the most passionate kiss of his life…  
__She squirms in full-blown pleasure as he triggers multiple-orgasms til she can't think. When she looks him in the eyes... Travis knows she's not here,  
she's on the moon.  
__Her hips shiver like a live wire. She finally lets him up.  
__And would you believe it?!  
_Shinobu lounges for ten minutes on the bed, awesome bed-head of hair, plum-blushed, hotter than ever.  
She asks if he's "got a smoke?"  
She knows what he's going to say and she _jinxes_ him: "S'bad for ya!"  
Oh damn!  
Travis can't say: "_Girl! You know I take jinx-rules seriously! I'll buy you all the Cokes you want… all the _smokes_ you want! --just suck on _this_ first!"  
_She's smiling. Travis holds up his hands and drops them on his lank thighs, sitting but standing at attention. Repeats the motion. She laughs, knows she's got him beat.  
_You really won't say 'un-jinx'…?!  
_He's flustered he can't tell her: "I'm _out, _not a _square!! _Just because it's 'bad for ya' doesn't mean I don't _do it!!_ Dammit."  
Travis is patient (my turn's comin up again) while she stretches… Shinobu points to her shirt on the floor and watches him pick it up… watches him watch her dress her chest…  
then she just _leaves!!!_

_The door shuts. Game's Over.  
_"_Hey!" _Little help?  
"You bitch!"


End file.
